Help Me
by Desirae Jeff Hardy's 1 girl
Summary: When a girl who has never felt or has been loved before meets Jeff what will happen?And what happens when she gets the wrong signs from him?Will she ever find LOVE?Please R&R!Ch.8 up!
1. The Begining

A/N: Hi ppl! How are you? Good? Hope so anywayz this story is very touching only because I know what's going to happen *evil laugh* BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! .... I mean...anyway plz enjoy thank you. 'Characters thoughts' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Help me!"  
  
She walked down the hall looking at her shoes like if they where neat and cool but they were just torn and dirty. She really didn't like her life. It sucked. She wore the same cloths same hairstyle same shoes hell same everything. She wasn't all that rich she was just a girl that never felt love or been loved. Everyone in her town hated her because she didn't belong or so they said. Well actually she did have one friend but she moved away and didn't even write to her, but that was different.  
  
Not even her parents loved her. She was not the only child she had two sisters that where real popular. There names where Lita and Trish but for some reason they didn't have clothes or shoes like hers. Theirs where clean and very pretty while hers where ugly and the same everyday. She was very, very lonely. She never had a friend to guide her since the first one left her. She didn't even know right from wrong. She always wished she were dead. Once in awhile she would cut herself to feel pain and that made her go to sleep  
  
(A/N: Yes I know, weird.)  
  
She had a lot of cuts and scars that girls from school gave her. They always beat her up and left her new scars and bruises. Even her family hit her for 'fun'.  
  
"Well, well, well sister. Whatcha up to? Ready to get your beating in the morning?" Trish asked. She didn't say a word she was used to it but it sort of felt a little painful. She looked at her other sister. Lita smiled at her and picked her up then banged her against the lockers and kicked her.  
  
Trish, her other sister, came in and slapped her. Then pretty soon all these girls and boys came and had there little 'fun' with her. Some teachers past by and looked to see what was going on but when they saw it was Desirae getting beat up they just kept walking like nothing was wrong. The same went with the principal.  
  
Then when the bell rang they stopped and went to class leaving her there to bleed. She was curled up in a ball and cried so softly that you could barley here it. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she was scared to death by them.  
  
"Are you ok?" A soft gentle voice asked her. She didn't answer.  
  
"If you want, I can take you to the nurse." He said. She got up slowly and walked away limping. He grabbed her hand and turned her around to see a face with bruises all over even her body had scars and bruises, you name them there they where.  
  
"Let me get a teacher. Please, wait here." He said then took off. A few minutes later he came back with a teacher the teacher looked at her very closely and asked him why he called him for this.  
  
"She's bleeding." He said.  
  
"Yeah, and your point is?" The male teacher asked.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to help her?" He asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you see, she's bleeding and is hurt badly and where I come from we help kids that are in trouble."  
  
"Well here we do too, it's just that it's her and not someone else."  
  
"What's the difference?" He asked.  
  
"Well its because this bitch doesn't fit in here with the other students and well, you know, nobody likes her. Not even her family, so for all we care she can got to hell!" the teacher said and left. "What a creep." The boy said. He turned around and saw her crying and it hurt him to see someone cry and nobody give a damn about it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jeff. What's your name?" Jeff asked. She looked at him, turned around, and left. She couldn't stand this but hey, he had to learn never to talk to her or he would get in trouble.  
  
"Why don't you talk?" Jeff asked. She turned around and finally spoke for the first time in years.  
  
"If you keep talking to me you will have to deal with what I have to deal with so please, if you don't want to be like me, then go away and forget we ever met." Desirae said with pity in her voice.  
  
"Well then I guess I have no choice but to suffer because if you end up like that then I will to." Jeff said. She opened her mouth to speak again but the words would not come out and lets just say she was shocked.  
  
'This boy wants to give up all that he could've done or been just to make me feel better? NO! It's a lie! He doesn't care. It's a trick that all guys play on me and I have fallen for it too many times. Now I know better not to trust a soul.'  
  
"You're lying. Boys have told me that and I believed them every time and look where I am! I trust people and look at me! Look at what I am!" Desirae yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
" Believe me or not, I'll never let that happen again I promise." Jeff said.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it okay, please! I know you don't mean it, now leave me alone!" She said then ran to her class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At lunchtime everyone got their lunches and sat at their usual seats.  
  
"Hi, I'm Trish and I heard you where new so would you mind if I showed you around?" Trish asked with a conceited smile.  
  
"Umm . . .I guess s--" He was cut off by another female voice.  
  
"Hi, I'm her sister. My name's Lita." She said. "Well . . .I . . .it's just that . . . never mind, yeah you can show me around." He said a little part of him happy and for some reason another little part of him sad but he ignored that part and walked with them both to a table.  
  
Desirae came out of her class and went to get in line. When she finally got her lunch she went to find a table but all of them where taken until someone left, when that happened she walked over and was almost there but she was tripped by one of the football players. Her face went straight into her food and everybody laughed their asses off, even Jeff, I mean, he couldn't help it. It was funny. She looked up and saw everybody laughing at her then she looked at Jeff, he was also laughing.  
  
'I knew he was lying. I knew he would do this, I just knew it.' Desirae got up slowly and just walked out because tears where beginning to come out so as soon as she was out of the cafeteria she let them go.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Peek Abu, I see you!" A little voice said while laughing.  
  
"Yay! Now I'm it!" Another little voice said.  
  
"Yep! Hey Desirae, we'll be buds forever right?" She asked.  
  
"Forever and ever, I promise Darlene!" Desirae said.  
  
"Me too but hey Desirae I have to tell you something." Darlene said.  
  
"What is it? You ok?" Desirae asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that . . .I . . .I'm moving with my dad tomorrow." She said sadly.  
  
*End of Flash back*  
  
She opened her eyes and wondered how Darlene was doing. Did she even remember her?  
  
'I wish I knew where you where right now.' Desirae looked at her watch. It was time to go so she got up from the bathroom stall that she was crying in and walked out the doors. When she was out of the bathroom she bumped into someone . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it but I had to. I wanted you to guess whom it could be. Hell, I'll let you choose! And here are your choices: A: Jeff B: Trish C: Lita D: Matt E: RVD F: A teacher or adult G: You but let me remind you will be cruel to Desirae which wont be a problem with you but any way who ever reviews first will be the person I...I mean Desirae bumps into ok so let the reviewing begin. H: Some one else... 


	2. Life

Author's Notes: Wants again hi and how are u? I just want to thank some ppl then the story may continue k. Here is the person that gave me an idea I want to thank her/him ssssssssssssoooooooooooo much for it! Xtremeangel, thanks again. And takerschick, thanks to you too. Well, that's all I have to thank besides my cuz Green Devil till then read and plz enjoy.  
  
'Characters thoughts'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Help me!"  
  
Ch.2: "Life"  
  
'I wish I knew where you where right now.' Desirae looked at her watch. It was time to go so she got up from the bathroom stall that she was crying in and walked out the doors. When she was out of the bathroom she bumped into someone . . .  
  
"Watch where you're going you bitch." Trish said. Desirae just looked at her not saying anything.  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO QUIET!" Trish yelled. Desirae still silently stared at her.  
  
"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Trish yelled again. Then Trish grabbed her, pushed her down to the ground, and started to drag her by her hair. Then Trish was about to give her a bloody nose when a hand stopped her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Jeff asked  
  
"Umm . . . well . . . you . . . see I was just . . . umm . . . "Trish was hardly making sense.  
  
"It looked like you where going to hit her." Matt said standing by his brother.  
  
Jeff and Matt looked at Desirae curled up in a ball and shaking. Then when they where about to pick her up Lita came out and walked well actually ran to the group.  
  
"What's going on here?" Lita asked. No one spoke and Desirae finally got up and started to walk slowly away when a she heard a voice yelling after her she stopped but did not turn around.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" Trish asked. She didn't say anything and that made Trish mad VERY mad.  
  
"That's it I am going to so kick your ass now. I mean your always quiet and where the same thing every day! And why the hell do you even come here when your not even wanted?" Trish said and ran to her but someone's arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Don't waste your time on that shit sis." Lita said.  
  
"Why do you want to kick her ass? Because she does not dare to speak or wear sluty shit like you two or is that an excuse to hit her?" Matt asked.  
  
Trish did not say a word all she did was just stand there still in Lita's grip.  
  
"Well." Matt asked.  
  
"Why don't all of you just leave me alone!" Desirae yelled. With that said she walked off.  
  
'Why don't they all just leave me in peace?' She asked herself.  
  
"Now look at what you did you hurt her feelings." Jeff said.  
  
"Um excuse me but who was the one that laughed with us when she tripped and fell and her face went straight into her food." Trish asked.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Jeff said.  
  
"You three laughed?" Matt asked.  
  
"Um we hate her and if you two want to be smart stay away from her or you will end up like that and I would hate to see you cuties like that." Trish said.  
  
'Yeah all people say to us is that we're cute never smart or intelligent men. I wonder what would happen if I did a little experiment tomorrow.' Desirae went to her house and carefully went past her parents and up the stairs she turned right to her room and fell on her bed to rest her head. It only took a few minutes till her mom yelled up the stairs to ruin the peace and quiet.  
  
"Get your fuckin' ass down here you little shit!" Desirae's mother said.  
  
Desirae went down stairs and asked what her mother what she wanted and her mother just said to cook dinner before she slapped her across the room and Desirae knew she was not kidding. So she went to go in the kitchen and cooked.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"So Matt got the plan of what we are going to do tomorrow?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah...Yeah I got it but I still think that it won't work." Matt said.  
  
"Trust me...it will work." Jeff said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So did you guys like it? Do you want another chapter? If so let me know by hollering. *crowd* ". . ." Aww, come on I'm a good author right? I hope I am but until then let me know what you think about this ok. Also one more thing if you got any ideas except for Jeff's plan plz fill free to tell me thx and have a nice day. ^-^  
  
P.S. My parents love me very much and I am not like this Desirae cuz my family loves me ok, ok well anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter because there are going to be more out soon k. ~Later~ ^-^ 


	3. Jeff's plan

A/N: Hello! What's up fans I just want to thank 4 ppl for supporting my chapters: Kaitlyn, kelly, xtremeangel, and takerschick, that's it for now and if you would plz enjoy this new chapter. ^-^ Oh and of course, thanks to my cuz.  
  
'Characters thoughts'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Help Me!"  
  
Chapter3  
  
"Uh Oh! Jeff's plan" Part One. 'Aww man, I'm gonna be late for school.' Desirae thought. As soon as she left she bumped into someone. She looked up to see someone tall VERY tall.  
  
"Umm, I'm sorry." She said so quietly that she didn't think he heard her.  
  
"You should be sorry." He said in a low deep voice that sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm late." Desirae said. Her voice was squeaky because it has been awhile since she's talked and that boy reminded her actually that she could speak her mind.  
  
"Late for what?" He asked.  
  
"School."  
  
"Who ever said your going to school?" Then a few minutes later there was a scream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jeff I hate to say this but I will not do your plan." Matt said talking to his self and getting ready to tell Jeff the truth I mean sure he felt bad for that girl but he loved that red head girl the minute he saw her.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Matt turned around frightened by his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff but..."He got cut off.  
  
"No, no Matt. Go ahead and go with the red head girl. I mean I'm sure that when they finally beat her to death you surely wont care because you will be to busy fucking her!" Jeff said.  
  
"Do you like that shit?" Matt asked.  
  
Jeff stood there to think.  
  
'Do I? Do I really like her? That's why I care? No way I'm just keeping a promise.'  
  
"No, I just feel bad for her that's all. And don't call her apiece of shit. Besides I think that blonde is cute." Jeff said. Matt smiled let's go to school then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When lunch came around Jeff looked for that girl but couldn't find her.  
  
'So what now Jeff? I know I'll ask her sisters.'  
  
"Hey ladies do you know where you sis is? Jeff asked.  
  
"Nope but what happened to your hair?" Lita asked.  
  
"I died it."  
  
"Oh well we don't know where she is sorry." Trish said.  
  
"Oh ok, thanks anyway." He said and left.  
  
"Oh and Trish, is it? Would you like to go out with me this Friday?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes, it's Trish and I will if you take out that coloring in your hair ok. Well, bye." Trish said and left.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Another few minutes later she finally came to school but fell on the ground under a shady tree.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jeff came running out of school since it was over, saw a body under a tree, and ran towards it.  
  
"Oh my god! Desirae! Desirae, are you ok? Jeff asked while shaking her.  
  
"Uh . . .Hmm . . .What? Who? Where . . .am I?" She said then closed her eyes.  
  
"Desirae, please wake up!" Jeff yelled.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* "So then he asked me out and I said yes." Trish said talking to her friend Stacy.  
  
"Man you are so lucky. You have to dates for Friday and Saturday." She said.  
  
"And you know what's funny about this is that he thinks that I like him." Trish said and then laughed.  
  
"Man Jeff is so stupid thinking that you actually like him." Stacy said and laughed as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My Poem:  
  
Fuck You!  
  
Fuck you!  
  
Every time I needed you,  
  
You always let me down.  
  
Every time I needed a friend,  
  
You shut me out.  
  
But when you needed me,  
  
I was always there.  
  
Now tell me this,  
  
Are you a player or a friend?  
  
Come on you say it, spit it out.  
  
Wanna mess with me?  
  
Well guess what,  
  
Fuck you go to hell.  
  
Got a problem what I'm saying?  
  
Well then too fucking bad bitch.  
  
Come on spill it.  
  
Every time I wanted a person to trust,  
  
You shut me out.  
  
Why, I ask, why?  
  
Was I your fuck or your friend?  
  
Was I your girlfriend or your play toy? Whatever I was, it will end now.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I said so, got a problem with that?  
  
Yes, no, maybe so.  
  
Oh well, I don't give a damn,  
  
So just fuck you and go to hell!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok guys my third chapter hoped you enjoyed it. And for those of you who I asked if I could borrow your poems they will be in this story. I promise, and if anybody that has a very sad poem please, please tell me that way I can, and will, put it in this fic too, and yes, you will get credit for it since it is your GREAT poem and not mine. Well, ok then. I hope you like this poem right here cuz I made this poem for a friend, who is also my ex . . .Anyway hope to see your review and hope you also enjoyed the chapter. L8ter! ^-^ 


	4. Who are you?

Help Me  
  
A/N:Sorry it took me a while to update but I'm back and ready to write ^-^ I also want to thank All my reviewers! And thank you all for not flaming ^- ^ cuz in my first digi fic I got flammed but N E wayz thanks again and just do me one favor and PLEASE enjoy the fic ^-^.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestlers and I'm sorry for not saying anything before...but I do own Desirae and the idea's oh wait never mind I dont my brain does lol...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Desirae!"Jeff yelled one more time before she opened her eye's slowly and saw that there where tears in his hazel eye's.  
  
Desirae got a concerned faced and wiped his tears with her thumbs.  
  
"Why are you cryin Jeff?"She asked feeling a sting on her ribs and winced.  
  
"Are you ok?"Jeff asked helping her up.  
  
"Yeah I am but are you ok."She asked.  
  
'Wow she feels pain and yet still cares about me? Man if I never asked Trish out I probably would have asked her...wait what am saying she is just a girl who has a crumy life and I just feel sorry for her plus I have to keep my promise to her...or do I? Or does she have an amazing world that no one knows about?'  
  
"Are you okay?"Desirae asked.  
  
"Yeah...hey Des how did you end up here?"Jeff asked curiously.  
  
"Well... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Aww man, I'm gonna be late for school.'Desirae thought. As soon as she opened the door and ran on the sidewalk she bumped into someone. She looked up to see someone VERY tall.  
  
"Umm, I'm sorry." She said so quietly that she didn't think he heard her.  
  
"You should be sorry." He said in a low deep voice that sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm late." Desirae said. Her voice was squeaky because it has been awhile since she's talked and that boy reminded her actually that she could speak her mind.  
  
"Late for what?" He asked.  
  
"School."  
  
"Who ever said your going to school?" The VERY tall guy said.  
  
Desirae tried to pass him but he blocked her. He finally just grabbed her and punched her in the stomach causing her to callapsed on the floor. Then he picked her up and through a car whitch her ribs felt like if they where broken. Then she took a deep breath and then let out a loud scream. A police heard it so he ran towards to where he heard a loud scream but when he saw her face he just sighed and mumbled something about an IMPORTANT person being in danger.  
  
A few minutes past and soon the guy messed her up pretty badly. After he saw what she looked like he walked away from her just like that and disapeard. While leaving Desirae trying to stand up and gasp for air at the same time. She finally got the strength to stand and she slowly started walking to school but didn't make it that far so she just fell on the floor trying hard not to cry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Desirae was done thinking/telling him about it tears came out of her eye's. And thats when Jeff from out of nowhere wrapped his muscular arms around her then Desirae was really shocked. In her whole life she was NEVER hugged like this well maybe from her friend but in his arms she felt so weird but in a good way.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A voice yelled and they both turned around to see...none other and Trish.  
  
Jeff then from out of nowhere pushed Desirae to the ground making her wince in pain as she felt her ribs where aching now so she got up slowly and walked away with tears in her eye's.  
  
"What a baby."Trish said.  
  
'Look who's talking man why did I push her? What she going to think of me now? Is she mad,sad,angry or what? And why do I care I have a girl right in front of me that likes me and is a LOT more beautiful than her...or is she?' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Where Desirae is~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Man what a jerk! I knew he would be like any other guy that has done that to me.I knew he would hurt me I just new it...but wait when he hugged me did he care? No cause he pushed me...'  
  
And while Desirae was walking she bumped into someone and fell flat on her butt again.  
  
"Oh my bad sorry."Said a male voice.  
  
"Oh no its o..."Desirae looked up and saw a man with a ponytail, he had glasses on and had this beautiful smile showing nice white teeth. His eye's where Hazel.  
  
He held a hand out for her and she gave him hers so he picked her up.  
  
"Oh how rude of me I didn't introduce myself. My name is Rob Van Dam but please call me Rob I just moved here with my folks...would you be so kind as to show me around?"  
  
"Well I hate to burst your bubble sir but you wouldn't be so interested for me to be showing you around..."Desirae said with a sad face and walked past him until he grabbed her wrist she winced when he grabbed her.  
  
"Please do explain."  
  
Desirae turned around and looked at him and then sighed and told him the story of her life and why everybody didn't like her then after that she told him about Jeff. After she was done she looked at her wrist and then looked at Rob.  
  
"People do this because they don't think you fit in?"Rob asked very mad and confused. Desirae only nodded.  
  
"So when can you show me around?"He asked smiling at her. Desirae smiled back.  
  
"Whenerver." She said.  
  
"Ok how about tomorrow?"Rob asked.  
  
A/N: Today is Thursday just in case you cared.  
  
"Ok then that would be nice."Desirae said hopping that he wouldn't hurt her like Jeff did.  
  
"Ok then Where shall we meat at?"Rob asked.  
  
"Well..."Desirae looked at where they where and said:"How about here at..." She got cut off by him.  
  
"1:00 o'clock." He asked.  
  
"Sure so I guess I'll see you soon. Oh and by the way my name is Desirae Turner."Desirae said then walked home to make food for her Family.  
  
"Sooner than you think sweety sooner than you think."He said with a smile and walked in another direction. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What does he mean when he says sooner than you think? WHY did I take so long to write this fic?Why are you people glaring at me evily? Why wont I shut up? Why do I keep saying why?Well for some of those questions to be answered plz stay tuned...  
  
P.S. Can I also get some poems becuse I lost all my lovable Reviewers poems T~T And before I make the miracle of shutting up I would like to say I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you would like to review plz do so so I can know who is still reading this ok I'll shut up now so peace out! ^-^ 


	5. She's here and Back And He's here OMG!

A/N: Whats up guys? Did you enjoy reading the 4th chapter of help me? Well N E ways here's a 5th chapter now please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything I wish I did but I don't...Y_Y  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
A/N:Damn I forgot that they have school so here is what I'm going to do I will get on my hands and knees and ask my reviewers to pretend he said 8:00o'clock instead of 1 ok ok thank u very much ^-^  
  
"Ok class I know you probably woundering why we have been waitting here for five minutes well the reason why is beacause..."  
  
"Ok I'm here."A female voice said by the door way. She had blue eyes and blonde hair with, red and brown and green streaks.  
  
"Glad you could join us Miss.Darlene Brook."The teacher said.  
  
When Desirae heard that name she lifted her head up and saw her BEST friend and a tear's came down her eye's.  
  
Darlene looked around the room and saw HER BEST friend and ran up to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Excuse me but Darlene sweety may you please explain why you are sitting next to her." The teacher said/asked with a phony smile.  
  
"Oh I don't know maybe because I WANT to."Darlene said and sat down.  
  
"Oh you kids these days."The teacher said and started her lesson.  
  
"So why are you sitting in this corner by yourself?"Dralene asked in a whisper voice.  
  
Desirae told her the whole story since she left then she told her about Jeff then last she told her about Rob. It looked like they both where going to cry but then the bell rang and they went to go get lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you okay now?"Darlene asked.  
  
"Yeah now that your here and I've met this guy named Rob."  
  
"Oh go Desi."Darlene said.  
  
Desirae just blushed.  
  
"Um...excuse me miss but do you know a girl name Desirae?"A male voice asked.  
  
A/N: I bet you know who it is...lol  
  
Desirae turned around and saw Rob.  
  
"H..h..hi Rob."Desirae asked.  
  
"Hey Desirae...um who's your friend?"Rob asked.  
  
"Oh this is my childhood friend Dralene. Darlene this is Rob."Desirae said turning her head back and forth.  
  
"Oh well it's nice to meet you a friend of Desirae's is a friend of mine."He said with a bright smile.  
  
"So what your comming here now?"Desirae asked hopping that she didn't sound rude.  
  
"Well I'm a senoir here."  
  
A/N: Ok ok they are all seniors.  
  
"Oh wow cool."Desirae said.  
  
"Yeah I know. So where is this Jeff guy?"Rob asked getting this angry exspression on his face.  
  
"Yeah where is he I want to say a few words to Trish and him."Darlene said getting the same look Rob had.  
  
"I don't know?"Desirae said.  
  
Just then Jeff and HIS 'friends' came in the cafetaria and where laughing.  
  
Desirae saw them and then looked at Rob and Darlene. Rob then got on a table and yelled : "Who the hell is Jeff and Trish?" Then Darlene got on the table and yelled : "show your fuckin face Trish."  
  
Jeff and Trish herd this and went up to them.  
  
"I'm Trish and this is my boyfriend Jeff."She said.  
  
Rob and Darlene got on top of the table and now hwre infront of Jeff and Trish's face.  
  
"Where you to messing with Desirae?"Darlene asked.  
  
"Maybe maybe not."Trish said.  
  
"Well look bitch I can be friendly and I can be a bitch now answer me before I do something I WONT regret."Darlene said.  
  
"Isn't it you WILL regret?"Trish asked.  
  
"Well I would say that if I would regret it but I wont."Darlene said.  
  
"Shut the Hell up bitch."Jeff yelled at Darlene.  
  
"Why don't YOU Jeffrey."Rob said and with that Rob raised his fist and...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: lol man that was a good cliffie don't you think? Well I do N E wayz I hoped you enjoyed that! Well until then bye! ^-^  
  
LESNARSCHICK: Thanks for the Review!  
  
Ally (pauls_baby_sis2003@yahoo.com) : Thanks for Reviewing! And yes I feel bad for her too but without her I wouldn't have a fic ^-^  
  
darjh619edge: Thank you for the Review and sorry Trish called you a bitch T~T  
  
And To N E Body else that wanted to review but didn't get the chance to Thank You! And I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also one more thing if I forgot someone that reviewed then let me know thank you now Lates...for now ^-^ 


	6. GASP!

A/N: Hey a chapter! I finally made a chapter! WELL ENJOY. ^-^  
  
X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^  
  
Rob raised his fist and was about to punch him when Desirae grabbed his fist.  
  
"ROB DON'T!"Desirae said.Rob looked at her and put his fist down but then suddnly a fist came flying onto Rob's face...and thats when Darlene came and slapped him and then thats how Trish,Jeff,Darlene,and Rob started to fight. The fist and kicks flew everywhere and bitch slaps (with the girls). Everybody in the cafetaria looked at the fight and some where making bets...  
  
"Stop it you guys!" Desirae yelled. And thats when Jeff made the BIGGEST mistake of his life...  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!"Jeff yelled and got a tray from a table near by and swung it right at her face...  
  
Desirae didn't see it comming and as soon as she was hit her vision went all black,and just fainted.Everybody else was shocked...nobody could move or take their eye's off of her. They couldn't believe that first there was a very nice fight between to hot girls (for the guys) And also a nice fight between to hot guys (for girls).  
  
"Oh shit I didn't mean to hurt her..."Jeff said in a almost whispered voice.  
  
Rob and Darlene bent down and yelled her name "Desirae...Desirae wake up!" Darlene turned her gaze at Jeff and stood up walked up to him and was about to slap him when the principal came in...  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"He yelled and nobody even flinch...the principal turn his gaze and saw Desirae on the floor and smiled at this and asked who did this and everybody finally moved and pointed at Jeff.  
  
"Yeah I did it."He said in now a sqeaky voice.  
  
"WOW! I'm proud of you! I mean I dodn't think you had it in you...I mean after you defended her when you first got here...well since you did this everybody can get out of school early!"He said and was about to turn and leave when someone spun him around to face him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!"Rob yelled.  
  
The principal sighed and simply just turned and rocked away from him.  
  
"ROB! We need to get her to a hospital!"Darlene yelled. Rob looked at her and nodded.  
  
~*At the hospital*~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT HELP HER!"Rob and darlene yelled.  
  
"Well it is THAT girl so-"  
  
"Fuck you all!" Rob yelled and tears sprang to his eye's.  
  
"Let's just go rob and find some other hospital."Darlene said as tears where now comming from her eye's now.  
  
"What if we already to late?" He asked.  
  
"Don't think that!" Darlene yelled.  
  
"Well then what are we going to do?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Well maybe I can help."  
  
Darlene and Rob turned around and saw...  
  
~*Cliffie*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffie but I just like to say thanks to these ppl then I'm out ok? Ok here we go thank you:  
  
Ally (pauls_baby_sis2003@yahoo.com): I know bad jeffy for saying that bad word (slaps his hand) And yeah i know what a bitch but hey without her who would be the bitch lol and well good luck on the finals ^-^  
  
Green Devil: Hey thanks cuz! ^-^ and DONT CALL ME THAT IN A REVIEW! its very -^_^- uncool not that IM cool but still...^-^  
  
LESNARSCHICK: Hey I'm glad you enjoyed! ^-^  
  
Erica: Hey thanks for enjoying it! ^-^  
  
A/N: Well thanks for the reviews! And HAPPY VALANTINES DAY! (i wish i had a boyfriend T~T man am I hope less man i dont think i even spelled it right..) Well n e ways thanks again and sorry for the SHORT and Cliffie chapter! ^-^ 


	7. My sad story

Her tears fell so fast they seem like a waterfall she cried because she felt pain and missery she couldn't believe that everyone hated her...she couldn't believe her boyfriend dumped her for someone he thought was right for him...she wished she never hurt the ppl she cared about but she just never knew how to react to the ppl near her...she wished they could see that but they couldn't...she aploligized so many times but no one dared to forgiver her...she got down on her hands and knees but they still didn't...she wish she could turn back time but she couldn't...so one day she just vanished...ppl then cried...they didn't mean to hurt her she just didn't get who SHE HURT but now it was just to late...now they couldn't say sorry..now THEY couldn't get on THEIR hands and knees...and...and...nobody new this no one not a single soul but...she ran away and found herself in the middle of the desert she then shot herself and then in days her body vanished...everybody searched but never found her...until one day her ex was just walking in the desert because he felt he needed to be there...as he walked he tripped over something and there...he..he saw her back pack (that she had with her) and opened it and it had a picture of them two together in the SAME picture he smiled and wished she was still with him even though she hurt him...he still cared about her but never showed it around other ppl now he was sad but he still moved on in life...he became a rock star...he made up songs that expressed how he felt...he then one day was singing on stage when he could've sworn he saw her in the crowed...she was crying and mouthing help me...he then jumped of stage and was fighting to get close to her...to touch her tan creamy skin...but as he got there he was to late she was gone...Then later in life he got married and had a baby girl...he named her after his first and true love...he was getting ready to perform when he saw a note that appeared out of no where on a chair across the room...he walked up to it and opened it and it read:  
  
Dear my love, I see you have a family now...I see that you named your baby girl after me...thank you but you didn't need to do that...I wish I could touch you..hold you...but we both know I can't...oh how I wish I never killed myself...I wish I never hurt you and made you cry at night...I wish I could turn back time but I couldn't even if I wanted to because you seem so happy...oh how I wish I was your wife and had your kid...but I screwed it up...well from the heavens I'll watch you as you grow I'll protect you like I alwaysed promised I will make sure no one hurts you like I did...Well maybe I'll even see you on stage or maybe...  
  
And thats all the note said he let tears come down his eye's he turned the note over and saw that it said:  
  
maybe...turn around please...  
  
He turened around and saw her she was standing just right in front of him...he tried to touch her but he just went through her...she then closed her eye's and grabbed his hand and put it on her face...now he could feel her...her hands where icy cold and her skin was as smooth as he could remember...she then opened her eye's and she kissed him then dissapeared...his tears ran down his cheek...and whispered to himself saying I miss her...MUCH later in life he was old and wrinkly he sat in the rocking chair that was in the living room with his eye's closed...he then opened his eye's and saw someone in front of him...he saw his true love right there and smiled she was still young...she walked up to him and hugged him she whispered in his ear saying that she loved him and said was he ready to join her and he smiled and nodded then he fell into a DEEP sleep...then LATER in life there was a girl wanting to do what she did but luckily she was there to stop her...and then on in life any couple where they lived tried to do what the old couple did they stopped them...  
  
The End...  
  
A/N: That was so sad T~T I thought I'd put this in help me because it had a girl that DID need help...well tell me what you think...And don't worry I will update a REAL chapter soon VERY soon okay just please be VERY patient with me well until then lates...-_- ^-^ 


	8. A real Chapter

A/N: Here's a brand new chapter...  
  
~Characters Thoughts~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How can you help?" Rob asked as Lita got closer.  
  
"Well I AM her sister. And I HAVE a heart" Lita said.  
  
"Couldn't fool me." Rob and Darlene muttered.  
  
Rob and Darlene where both looked at each other trying to see what the one another where thinkin.  
  
~ Hm...How can me and Rob trust her..I mean I've heard the story Desirae told me...~ They both thought.  
  
"Oh whatever let me go see what I cann do." Lita said and pushed them both out of her way and went straight to the front desk and was talking to the same lady Rob was talking to.  
  
"Can we trust her?" Rob asked.  
  
"I don't know...I kinda think hell no then she IS her sister and maybe she really does love her..."Darlene said.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Great news guys."Lita said.  
  
"What?" They both said.  
  
"I got her a room. Its room 32."Lita said.  
  
"Then lets hury up and get her in there." Rob said.  
  
"Right." Lita and Darlene said and ran to put Desirae in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~How could I have been So stupid as to hit her? How could I have been so stupid as to have been cruel to her after I promised her I wouldn't hurt her. Man I'm SO stupid...~ Jeff thought as he was lying on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they got her in the room the docter set everything up.  
  
"How did you get them to make her this room?" Darlene asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rob asked as they both stared at her in suspision.  
  
"I don't know first I'm talking to her then the next she gave me this room." Lita said.  
  
Rob and Darlene did not believe a word she said but as long as Desirae was in a hospital everything was going to be okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Maybe I should go see if she's home...~  
  
A/N: He knows where she lives because of Trish.  
  
He walked 5 blocks to her house. And when he got there he knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello.Oh hi there cutie pie." A lady said standing by the doorway. She was so damn skinny you could see her ribs. She had a strapless shirt that was pier pink on and short shorts.  
  
"Um..is Desirae home?"  
  
"..Desirae? Who's Desirae?" A really chuby guy asked making his way to the doorway.  
  
The two adults looked like they where thinking till the mom finally said something.  
  
"OH! Isn't she the third kid we had?"  
  
"Oh yeah.Well we don't know or care now bye!" The guy said and slamed the door.  
  
"What kind of family is this?" Jeff muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's going to be okay but I have somethig to tell you." Said the docter in the room.  
  
"What is it?" Lita asked.  
  
The docter sighd and said "Desirae is pregnant."  
  
Everybody in the room was shocked.  
  
"Well I better be going now."  
  
Everybody mouth had a gap.  
  
"I'll be right back." Lita said and walked out of the room.  
  
No one said or did anything.  
  
X~ A few hours later ~X  
  
Someone opened the door.  
  
"DESIRAE!" Said a Female voice.  
  
Rob and Darlene looked up and saw Trish,Jeff,Matt and Lita.  
  
"What the hell are you three doing here?"Darlene asked through clench teeth.  
  
"Well I am her sister." Trish said.  
  
"Well you sure dont act li-"  
  
"I'm here aren't I." Trish said in a clam voice.  
  
"Is she REALLY pregnant?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Why do you ca-...I mean yeah is she?" Trish asked as she cought herself.  
  
"Is she?"Jeff asked again ignoring Trish.  
  
"Yes she is." Lita said.  
  
Jeff walked to her bed and placed his hand on hers.  
  
"I'm SO sorry."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rob asked.  
  
Jeff looked at him striaght in the eye and said. "I'm the one who GOT her pregnant."  
  
Everybody was shocked.  
  
"What the hell when did this happen?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well it happened a few days ago." Jeff said as he remembered.  
  
X~ Flash Back ~X  
  
A/N: Okay this all happend when Rob and Darlene weren't here yet..Just letting u know now before I confuse u.  
  
"Hey Desirae would you like to come to my house this friday?" Jeff asked with a smile.  
  
"Your not suppose to be ta-"  
  
"I don't care I made you a promise that I wouldn't care Des. So what do you say?"  
  
"I say..I'll see you there at 5:00."  
  
"Cool. I live on Green Rose 2081." Jeff said and kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
~What just happened~ Desirae thought.  
  
X~ Friday 5:00 ~X  
  
*DING DONG!*  
  
Jeff opened the door and saw Desirae with tight blue jeans with a strapless shirt that was black and had a playboy bunny on it.  
  
"You look..you look..GREAT!" Jeff said.  
  
"You don't look bad urself." Desirae said checking him out. He was wearing a baggy dragon t-shirt with baggy jeans.His shoe's where brand new reebok shoe's.  
  
"Thanks." He said with a smile.  
  
They both walked over to the living room and sat on the couch to whatch a movie called (What ever you want them to watch.) Then the next thing you know there making out. After that one thing became another. Jeff picked her up from the couch and into his room.  
  
A/N: Okay I wish I could put some NC-17 but I can't T~T So if you want e- mail me or let me know in a review that way I could probably make something up and email it to you. But you MUST let me know your e-mail adress and if you want it okay ^-^ well on with the fic!  
  
X~ End of Flash back ~X  
  
"And thats how it all happened." Jeff said.  
  
Trish looked at him with hatred while everybody was at shock.  
  
"THAT BITCH!" Trish yelled and leaped on Desirae's bed and was about to take away her oxygen. But Rob,Matt and Jeff stopped her.  
  
"LET ME GO!" She yelled.  
  
Lita went toward Trish and dragged her out the door by her hair.  
  
X~ Out of the door ~X  
  
"Li-"  
  
"Shut up Trish."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"I know your pist but listen to my plan to get rid of Desirae for good."  
  
X~ Cliffie ~X  
  
A/N: WOW! I wounder what that was about? Hm whats Lita's plan? How are they going to get rid of Desirae for good? Is the baby a girl or boy? Twins? Well I'll let you ppl Decide let me know what you think and I will see who the winner is okay? Well see yeah guys on the next chappie! ^-^ 


	9. Thank U's and Sneak Peeks!

A/N: Sorry this is not a chapter but I would Really like to thank My friends or at least I think they are friends...any way here we go!:  
  
LESNARSCHICK: Thank U SO much for the Review! And you know what maybe the baby should be a boy...Well I don't know yet we'll have to see hehe...Well Thanks again LUV U!!!! (not in a lezbo way)  
  
GreenDevil: Thank U SO for the review and well I LUV THE PLAYBOY BUNNY! j/k anyway...And yes Desirae is pregnant Man I'm happy for her...Well at least for right now I'm ha- Okay never mind I've said to much!!!!!!!!! And by the way I bet I CAN write a NC-17 fic lol! Well Thanks again LUV U!!!! (not in a lezbo way)  
  
Ally: Thank U SO much for the review! And yes those sister's are mean but like I've said before there wouldn't be a story without them...And I also think Jeff WILL get to hang around Desirae unless what Lita and Trsih have planned for wor- OKAY I said to much again...Well I better shut up! lol Well Thanks again LUV U!!!! (not in a lezbo way)  
  
darjh619edge: Thank U SO much for the Review! And well I hope you like the way I'm putting U! Well Thanks again LUV U!!!! (not in a lezbo way)  
  
A/N: Since I LUV U ppl so much! Here's a sneak peek on what will happen next time...  
  
X~ Sneak Peek ~X  
  
Lita and Trish walked over to Desirae's bed and saw her sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Aw you look so pretty when your asleep...so why don't we keep you that way..."Trish said and was now pinching the tube that was giving Desi oxygen. Desirae's eyes shot open..  
  
"Trish you woke her up..well don't worry Desi we'll put you back to sleep." Lita said.  
  
Desirae was searching for air but couldn't find it..She reached out to her sisters and finally said something that ALMOST made Trish want to NOT kill her...  
  
"H..h..hel..llp..m..m..me." Desirae said reaching out more but then suddenly...  
  
X~ End of sneak peek ~X  
  
A/N: WOW! cool sneak peek huh? Well dont worry you'll see the whole thing pretty soon..  
  
~ Lates ~ 


	10. A DAY WITH DESI AND JEFF AT THE PARK! WH...

**A/N: Hey people what's up? I'm sorry I took so long! It's a long story…but anyways let's start this.**

**thoughts**

**Story**

**Lita and Trish walked over to Desirae's bed and saw her sleeping peacefully.**

"Aw you look so pretty when you're asleep...so why don't we keep you that way..."Trish said and was now pinching the tube that was giving Desi oxygen. Desirae's eyes shot open.

"Trish you woke her up. Well don't worry Desi we'll put you back to sleep." Lita said.

Desirae was searching for air but couldn't find it. She reached out to her sisters and finally said something that ALMOST made Trish want to NOT kill her...

"H...H...Hel...llp...m...m...me." Desirae said reaching out more but then suddenly...She could breathe again but before she could see why everything went dark.

**Next Day**

**Desirae opened her eye's only to feel a presence right next to her. She turned around to see Jeff by her side. What the? What's he doing here? Jeff opened his eyes and started to stretch.**

"**Morning Beautiful." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you hungry?" **

**Desirae shook her head. **

"**Are you okay? I mean what happened to you last night scared the shit out of me."**

"**I'm fine."**

"**Good. So what do you feel like doing today."**

**Desirae shrugged.**

"**Well look it's just going to be me and you okay?"**

"**Really?"**

**Jeff smiled "Yes really. Now what would you like to do?" **

"**How about we go out to the park and then figure out what to do from there." **

"**Okay let's go."**

** The Park **

"**Um…thank you Jeff for saving my life."**

"**Hey you would have done the same right?"**

"**Yes." **

"**So do you want some ice cream?"**

"**Sure! I haven't had some since I was a little girl."**

**Jeff just looked at her in an odd way.**

"**You serious?"**

"**Yup."**

"**WOW! Well then you should try this one." Jeff said and pointed to a flavor.**

**This talkative thing went on for awhile until her and Jeff heard a man laughing. So they look straight up to see a blonde and some man with…**

**A/N: LOL! Oh I'm good! Well n e ways I hope you enjoyed this short chappie now goodnight! I mean good mourning b cuz its 12:04a.m. here bye and plz review if you can!**


End file.
